


500 Words of Incest

by AshTheLauren (orphan_account)



Series: In A World of Smut [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various 500 word-count incest pairings of pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry & Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to burn for this but hey, at least I'll die happy. Read the tags, puhlease. Don't like incest, don't read. Simple.

“Henry, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” Emma pleaded breathlessly as her son’s lips peppered a trail of kisses from her jawline to the nape of her neck. He had her up against the wall in the Charming’s empty loft, the remainder of their family out at the park for the day. 

 

“Are you sure? Because,” his hand dipped underneath the waistband of her sweatpants and found she wasn’t wearing any underwear, which earned a hungry groan from the teen, and his fingers found evidence of her arousal. “It looks like you want this as much as I do.”

 

Emma whimpered, at a loss for words to come up with a lie because he was right, since she accidentally walked in on him showering with the curtain pulled back, she’s seen him in a new light and hates the fact that she is more than ready to cave in to carnal lust with her child, her flesh and blood. So instead of a verbal response, she leaned forward and mashed her lips against his, prompting Henry to let his fingers surge forward into her, instantly being wrapped in a tight, wet heat that he had only dreamed about before.

 

As their tongues dance in each other’s mouths, Emma moans with each thrust of his fingers, her hand coming up to palm him through his jeans. It takes every ounce of his being not to cum right then and there, just from the way she moans because of what his fingers are doing to her, the way her walls flutter around him. He can’t wait any longer to slide into her and really feel how tight she is.

 

Taking a step back, Henry peels his shirt off and easily sliding his pants down. She watches him with lust-darkened eyes as she does the same. “So beautiful, Ma. I’ve wanted you for so long,” the eighteen year old comments as he closes the gap between them, hooking his hands behind her thighs as he lifts her up, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss while she locks her legs around his waist.

 

His lips move down to kiss the top of each of her breasts as she catches her breath, fingers sliding through his hair and grasping gently, “I need you to fuck me, Henry.” That was all he needed to hear. Positioning himself at her entrance, he groaned loudly as her wetness coated his tip and he slammed in without a second thought, her back hitting the wall as the both of them cried out in sheer pleasure. Emma clung tightly to him as he started thrusting at a fast pace, only taking him a few tries before he finds that particular spot inside her that makes her see stars behind her eyelids.

 

She reaches her climax first, her whole body shaking as Henry’s hips keep driving forward until he reaches his peak, slamming as deep as possible as he releases his seed inside her while they share a heated kiss.

 


	2. Snow & Henry

He wasn’t even supposed to be at home during the day but when Snow got caught at the peak of reaching her climatic heaven, she heard the door to the loft slowly unlock and open as Henry snuck into the house clearly skipping school. But his entire body froze as the first thing he saw was his grandmother on the couch, a relatively large dildo in her hand while the other end was inside her wet and open pussy.

 

Both stared wide-eyed at each other for what seemed like hours until finally Henry walked over and carefully took hold of the toy, his grandmother reluctantly letting go as he kneeled in front of her. Leaning forward, Henry ran his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves, a surprised but appreciative gasp came from Snow’s lips.

 

Gently, he began easing the toy in and out of her, working up more wetness while he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, flicking his tongue against it. Snow moaned his name as she rode his face to the best of her ability considering the position they were in.

 

Any inhibitions she may have been feeling were blown away when Henry picked up the pace of his thrusts, as well as simultaneously sucking harder, causing her body to jerk forward. “Oh God, don’t stop!” His angled thrusting was quickly rewarded when she let out a silent cry, coating her grandson in a wetness neither of them had expected. Halting his movements, Henry smirked as she slumped against the couch, taking her time to come down from her high.

 

Rising from the floor, shirt drenched, he pulled the dildo out and sat it beside her, unzipping his pants and pulling out his excruciatingly hard erection, stroking it as he watched her. When her eyes fluttered open she took the not so subtle hint and dropped to her knees, grabbing hold of his hips as she guided him into her mouth, her lips tight around him as she started sucking. “Fuck, grandma!” He cupped the back of her head and rocked his hips, letting her adjust to his girth before he slid down into her throat, making her take all of him.

 

Snow moaned around him, the vibrations tingling his nerves in all the right ways. It was almost as if his grandmother didn’t have a gag reflex, which triggered so many thoughts about the possibilities of the times where she would suck him off in the future, because this most definitely was going to happen again.

 

With a grunt, he warned her that he was getting close and Snow swallowed him whole, triggering his orgasm. With a tight grip on her head, Henry came down her throat, his body shuddering as she eagerly drank every last drop. Swirling her tongue around his tip, she cleaned him with her mouth, grinning as she stood up.

 

“So uhm, what happened today stays between us?” She nodded and Henry proudly went to shower off her cum.


	3. David & Emma

"Sshhh," David hushed his daughter, covering her mouth with his right hand while his left crept up between her thighs as he lazily thrusted into her. Emma's whimpers were getting too loud and he didn't want to wake his sleeping wife who was downstairs in their bed. 

 

Drawing circles around her clit, Emma clenched around him, making him growl and deliver a slap to ass cheek. She yelped behind his big hand but purred right after, mumbling something incoherent. "You know what," he leaned down so that his chest was pressed to her back, lips less than an inch away from her ear. 

 

"I love how tight you are and how wet you get for me." David punctuated the last word with a particularly hard thrust, causing her body to jolt forward but he dropped his hand from her mouth to dig into her hip and keep her pulled against him. Emma waved her hand, putting a silencer spell around them, "Harder, daddy. I need it." 

 

David chuckled hoarsely, "Daddy knows exactly what you need, princess." The hand that was putting just the right amount of pressure on her swollen nub left, eliciting a whine of protest from her but another thrust caused it to get caught in her throat. Grabbing the back of her neck, he pressed Emma's torso down, making her back arch at the perfect angle for him to sink deeper into her tight depths. 

 

"Stay right there," Charming growled, both his hands now on her hips as he slid out until just the tip was in. She was tempted to peek over her shoulder, messing up the position, just because she knew he'd issue a few deliciously hard slaps to her ass cheeks and that dull stinging as his hips would smack into her ass never failed to send her over the edge quicker. 

 

But she decided to be good this time, seeing as how her daddy was obliging her request. Without warning, he thrusted roughly until he was balls deep, the both of them groaning in harmony. His pace was punishing, the occasional spank had her hands curling up and grabbing at the sheets as they curled into fists. 

 

Each slide of his hard cock into her was pushing her toward climatic bliss and before she knew it, Emma screamed out, "Daddy!" The tightening and fluttering of her vaginal walls was more than enough for him. Bending over her, David grunting as he gave an additional three pumps before emptying himself into his daughter as he collapsed on top of her. He tried to pull out but she whimpered once more, "Stay inside. Please?" How could he say no to his princess? 

 

Staying buried deep inside her, he turned them so that they were laying on their sides and he pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies. And when his wife would wake up the next morning, asking where he disappeared to last night, he'd just say he was comforting their daughter who couldn't sleep.


	4. Charming, Neal & Henry

He hadn't known that his teasing wouldn't go unpunished, although he was hoping for it, but when Henry had did a strip tease for his father and grandfather then proceeded to say he needed to go finish his homework, both older men grabbed him.

 

"I don't think so. Homework can wait," Neal husked into his ear, pressing his jean-covered bulge against his son's bare ass. Charming, on the other hand, was in front of him already on his knees and gave Henry's half-hard dick a long lick, bringing it completely to life. The teen was in heaven being sandwiched between the two men.

 

Grinning, Charming got back up and smashed his lips against his grandson’s, kissing him hard while teasingly stroking him. Neal grabbed the bottle of lube he had kept hidden in the living room and squirted some on his finger, smearing it on his son’s puckered entrance before sliding it in. Henry moaned into Charming’s mouth, pushing his hips back, trying to gain more of his father’s finger.

 

“Such a greedy boy,” he smirked, pushing in a second finger. “You better get ready because you’re taking both of us tonight.” Henry’s eyes rolled closed, the combination of Neal curling his fingers and his grandfather stroking him faster was more than enough to make him cum right then. But just as quickly as he was being stimulated, both touches were gone, making the teen whimper with want.

 

His eyes shot open when there was a hard smack deliver to his ass, though when he tried to see who it was, he couldn’t tell which one had done it because both were undressing themselves with smug grins. In a matter of seconds all three were completely nude and huddled together, kissing and touching one another.

 

Eager to be full, Henry pushes Charming onto the couch and straddles his lap, waiting until he coated his cock with lube before positioning it at his hole to slide down onto it. Growling, the blonde’s heavy hands come up to grab the teen’s hips once he bottoms out inside his grandson, his dick pulsating inside him in reaction to being in such a tight space.

 

Moving slowly, adjusting to his size, Henry cursed under his breath as he was being stretched. Bending Henry forward, Neal got behind him and placed his lubed up cock on top of Charming’s, carefully and patiently pushing himself inside Henry. All three moaned obscene words and Henry screamed out in bliss when his sphincter stretched enough to grant his father entry. It burned like hell when they started moving one after another but eventually the thrusting picked up and both their tips were grazing against his spot, sending him floating onto cloud nine while both their mouths were on his skin, kissing and biting. And when the both of them came inside him, leaving his hole a dripping mess while his cock came untouched, he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he would tease his father and grandfather.


	5. Snow & Emma

"Does my princess need her mommy?" Snow cooed as Emma climbed into bed beside her, Charming on the other side, snoring loudly and clearly in a deep sleep. Nodding, she curled up and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Alright, come on, let's go to your bed so we don't wake daddy up. I'm sure he's still drained from earlier." 

 

Both of them smirked, remembering how they had worn out the matriarch of their family, making him cum three times before finally letting him rest. Getting up, Emma took her hand and followed timidly behind Snow; she was still getting used to their blossoming relationship and though all the changes were taking some time to get used to, she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

 

Watching as her mother laid down first, propping herself upright against the headboard, the savior crawled up beside her and palmed her breast, earning a hum of approval from Snow. Eager and needy, Emma raised the brunette's shirt and latched on to an already pert nipple, teasing it with her tongue before finally sucking on it. 

 

It didn't take long before she was rewarded with a stream of warm, sweet milk flowing into her mouth. Snow purred at the release of the pressure, moaning her daughter's name as she stroked her hair, praising her for doing a good job.

 

The blonde's eyes close while her tongue continuously flicks the nipple, teeth gently nipping at it when a gush of milk fills her mouth and of course she gulps down every drop with earnest. Once she drained it, Emma picked her head up and Snow met her halfway for a chaste kiss. “Please,” she whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she rubbed her swollen clit against her mother’s leg.

 

“Let mommy make it better,” and without anymore prompting, she reached into Emma’s pajama pants and her fingers sought out, through the immense wetness, where her daughter needed her attention. Pressing down on it, Emma’s mouth opened to cry out but Snow quickly pushed her head down toward her other breast and her daughter latched on, sucking it just as she had done the other.

 

Snow’s fingers stroked, rubbed and pressed on her clit in random patterns, driving the blonde closer and closer to what she had originally woken her mother up for. There were a chorus of gurgled moans and groans that came from Emma but she never tore her mouth away from the milk-filled breast. Then a second finger was added and curved, gliding in and out, pushing against her hidden spot over and over again, her hips started moving in time with the thrusting.

 

It only took about a dozen thrusts before Emma came undone on her mother’s fingers, at the same time she had sucked particularly harder on the nipple in her mouth and was given another gush of milk, making both women cry out in pleasure, both bodies slumped down into the bed, laying in a euphoric state until they fell asleep.


	6. Regina, Charming, Emma & Henry

She can’t remember the exact words that coerced her into this position, not only because it seemed to have been hours ago but there’s something wet swirling around her clit, making it harder for her to concentrate. Slender fingers sifted through blonde hair and gripped tightly, making sure that head stayed right where it was. Emma moaned contently around the brunette, her attention divided between sucking Regina until she came all over her face and matching Henry’s pace as he thrusted into her from behind. 

 

"You b-better not stop, Swan," Regina groaned when she felt Emma's sucking lighten up. But it was only because their son had paused his movements due to his grandfather pulling him into a heated kiss. Emma took the opportunity and slid two fingers right into the brunette's extremely wet slit, instantly curling them and thrusting hard as she paid even more attention to the engorged clit in her mouth. 

 

Charming pressed his hard dick against the cleft of Henry's ass, eliciting a hungry moan from the teen. Their daze was broken when Regina let out a strangled cry, cumming hard all over the blonde's mouth, which she eagerly lapped up, making both men groan at the sight. With a smug smirk, Emma crawled up Regina’s body, making Henry pop out of her equally wet cunt, and pressed her lips against the dazed woman’s, who returned the kiss without hesitation. Whispering in the teen’s ear, Charming punctuated his suggestion with a sly grin, watching as his grandson moved to the other side of the bed.

 

It didn’t take much to rotate his mother, she was lighter than she looked, so now both women were still able to have their make out session while Henry slid his slick-covered cock into Regina and Charming pushed into Emma at the same time. They couldn’t help but moan into each other’s mouths, tongues gliding together, sharing the taste of the brunette’s nectar. Starting off at a fast pace, because everyone was already so close to cumming thanks to having been fucking for the past two hours, both of the women’s bodies were rocking in harmony with the men’s, the room filled with moans and groans as spots were hit and tightening ensued.

 

With two pairs of nails digging into two sets of curvaceous hips, leaving crescent-shaped dents in their wake, it wasn’t long before Emma came, thanks to the way her father’s heavy balls constantly slapped into her clit. Regina came right after, Henry’s thumb rubbing hard circles around her already sensitive clit. Both of them simultaneously tightened around the hard cocks that penetrated them, triggering both Charming’s and Henry’s orgasms, prompting them to fill both with their seed.

 

Breathing heavily, they watched attentively as their cocks became flaccid inside both women, slowly popping out. But what they hadn’t expected was for them to get into the 69 position and eat the thick cum from one another’s hole, making sure to swallow each and every drop they managed to capture.


	7. Neal, Emma & Henry

"When I find out which one of you did this, I promise asses will be kicked!" Emma huffed as she stared at Henry and Neal as they stood side by side, naked, wearing matching smirks. "C'mon, Emma. There's no way you can tell us you're not already pooling with wetness," Neal commented, raising a challenging brow.

She pressed her thighs together and had she not currently had her hands tied to the bed, she would've tried to do a better job of hiding it.

"Remind me again why I'm tied up." Both men chuckled and gave each other a look, trying to figure out which one should answer her. "Because you said, and I quote, 'There's no way in hell anybody could trap me like that.' Thus, this happened," Henry answered, earning a kiss from Neal.

Emma held in a moan at the sight, pulling her knees up to try and put pressure on her throbbing clit but Neal quickly caught her ankles, "Aww. You want some attention too, sweetie?" Her attempt at a growl was short lived when his tongue swiped up between her second set of lips, making her legs slightly quiver.

He continued his ministrations while Henry made her suck him until she was begging for Neal to give her more, which he eagerly obliged by wrapping his lips tightly around her bundle of nerves. Their son's hand grasped a handful of blonde curls as he groaned and pulled his mother's head closer, sliding deeper down her throat until she gagged, covering him in a thick sleeve of saliva.

Pulling out, he walked behind his father and lined his wet cock up with the rosebud entrance, not giving any warning as he pushed in until he hilted, guttural moans coming from them both. His hips thrust hard and fast, driving as deep as possible while holding onto Neal's hip with one hand while the other stroked him. Emma was writhing around underneath him as he slid three fingers into her and matched Henry's pace, all three fucking rhythmically.

The way her muscles tightened in her stomach and from the way she clenched around his relentless fingers, she knew she was getting close but she couldn't voice anything except incoherent moans. "Fuck, make her cum, dad," He growled, thrusting as hard as he could because he knew he was getting closer too, plus the way Neal tightened around him meant he was just as close.

All it took was curling his fingers and she screamed and shook uncontrollably, unleashing jets of liquid release, covering his fingers, face and even some got on Henry, who slammed in deep, grunting as he came inside Neal, who simultaneously came in Henry's hand. They both fell forward and tried to catch their breath while Emma basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. "Don't get too comfortable, babe. Your parents are coming over for their turn," Neal rasped, a sated smirk on his lips as Henry slowly popped out, his cum oozing out.


	8. Snow, Emma & Henry

If there was one thing the teenager found utterly sexy, it was a woman in charge. But two women? Oh that was downright heart-stopping. So when they agreed to his longtime fantasy, Henry was so excited at the thought that he was rock hard in less than a minute. Setting everything up was a breeze, the women disappearing into the bathroom to get changed while he was left on his hands and knees on the bed with a blindfold covering his eyes. 

"Don't move," Had been the instructions whispered in his ear, the sultry tone making his blonde mother easily identifiable. He heard the door to his right open and close but couldn't hear any footsteps along the wooden floor, making the hairs on the back of his neck raise in anticipation. There was a sudden smack to his left ass cheek, the sound reaching his ear before he felt it, making him flinch, which earned him another smack. 

"We told you to be still, little slut," Snow spoke sweetly but the smirk on her face said anything but. “Yes ma’am,” he moaned, heart racing, anxious for what was coming next. Emma released a low chuckle, “Oh now he wants to be good. I don’t think I believe his little attempt.” Her hand came down on milky toned skin, an angry outline of her handprint being the only evidence of what she had done. Snow rounded the bed and crawled onto it, setting on her knees in front of him, her flesh colored cock right in front of his lips. 

Although he couldn’t see, the blindfold doing its job well, he felt the presence in front of him and it didn’t take a genius to know his mouth was going to be used, so like a good slut he parted his lips. Simultaneously, which they had planned while in the bathroom, Snow plunged into his mouth while Emma sank to the hilt into his already open and waiting hole.

He let out a muffled cry of pleasure around his grandmother’s thick dildo, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, both women sporting triumphant smirks as their hips began to move in a synced rhythm so that he was constantly full of cock in both holes. “Such a pretty mouth to be used,” The matriarch of their family commented as she made him deep throat her.

It wasn’t long before he was whimpering, the threat of his release growing with each thrust into his stretching asshole and as Emma noticed the constant dribble of pre cum oozing out of his tip, her hips snapped forward harder than ever, sending him spiraling into one of the strongest orgasms he had ever experienced in his life, his knees collapsing beneath him. Breathless, he couldn’t find the words to thank them for making his fantasy a reality. That was when the weight on the bed shifted as Snow positioned herself behind him, “You didn’t think it was over so soon, did you?”


	9. Regina & Henry

Neither of them had intended for it to happen, originally Regina was working in her home office and Henry was watching TV until the power cut off due to the thunder storm that hit, prompting her to light candles throughout the house. "I've always wanted to be trapped with you," Henry purred, stepping behind his mother as she lit the last candle in the living room.

The thunder roared and a clap of lightning lit up the sky just as she glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking at the budding hardness pressed against her. "And to think, you almost passed up the opportunity for Captain America.” He chuckled, "Yeah but Captain America doesn't have a great ass." He swatted a cheek, earning a squeal from the brunette who quickly spun around and draped her arms around his neck, "Is that all you care about? My ass?" She still couldn't get over how much he's grown as his strong hands gripped her hips and pulled her close. "Of course not, it's just an admirable asset," He reassured, slowly attacking her neck with his lips, kissing, sucking, sending her on a whirlwind of pleasure.

Her hand sifted through his messy hair and grabbed a handful, little moans falling from her lips anytime he sucked significantly harder on her pulse point, without a doubt making her wetter with each passing minute. When he finally picked her up, making her skirt raise up as well, he felt her wet panties against his crotch and felt a shiver of lust rush through him, "I'm going to make you scream my name, mom." His words, paired with the way his bulge pressed against her cloth covered clit was enough to get her drunk with desire, she needed him to make her cum and she needed it now.

"We'll see if you can," she teased, eliciting a growl from him as he walked her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter of the island. "I will," was all he replied with before ripping her underwear off and thumbing her bundle of nerves agonizingly slow. Regina held onto the countertop and pushed her hips forward, silently begging for more friction as she locked lips with her son. "Tell me what you want," Henry husked in her ear, nipping at her skin with precision, smirking as her hips bucked up when he sped up his pace. She only replied with whimpers and moans, her mouth open as if she were about to release a silent scream. "Tell me or I'll stop." He punctuated with a bite to her neck, making Regina cry out, "Please, Henry, I want to cum.”

"As you wish, your majesty," Henry replied, more than happy to unbuckle his pants and slam into his mother's wanting and waiting entrance. By the time he came, Regina had cum three times and chanted his name like a mantra loudly each time, leaving them both breathless and eager for the next storm to hit Storybrooke.


	10. Emma & Henry

"But why?" Henry whined, putting on his best rendition of the puppy dog face but she wasn't going to cave so easily this time. "Because I have zero interest in getting caught doing that. The last thing I need is for someone like your mom walking in on us and all hell breaking loose," Emma kept her eyes glued to her desk, working diligently on her paperwork as her son slumped into the chair in front of the desk. "What if we do it late at night? You can magic us there so no one sees us go in there. C'mon Ma, we deserve a little adventure." 

She still had no intentions of budging but when he rounded her desk and bent down, grazing his tongue along her shoulder blade, making her quiver, the blonde caved under the idea of having multiple orgasms in Regina's office sounding better the more she realized how much the brunette enjoyed torturing her with paperwork. Keeping her word, Emma poofed them into Regina's office around midnight, the moonlight dimly lighting the room. Not wasting any time, Henry pulled his mother's top off just before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, earning a hum of approval. She pulled his pajama pants down while he removed hers, both of them fighting for dominance as they kiss.

Wanting to ravage her skin with his mouth just so he could leave marks that only they knew he put there, she has to slap his ass to break the kiss. "Go," she points to the office chair. He mewls and goes to sit, patting his lap with a knowing smirk, prompting Emma to saunter over and hold his throbbing hard cock up to her soaking wet entrance as she straddles him. "Say please and I'll sit," both of them want this bad, she knows, but she also wants to flip the script tonight and tease him a little as payment for this exhibition scene that she hopes no one is watching.

His swollen tip is so close that he can feel the heat radiating from her slicked slit. "Please, mom," Henry nearly whimpers, his hands on her hips trying to push her down but she doesn't move, waiting until he says it again before sitting down and feeling her tight hole enveloping his entirety. "Oh fuck!" He exclaims, eyes screwing shut. "Shit," She moans, her head falling onto his shoulder as they both took a second to adjust. Being the first to catch her breath, Emma surges her hips forward, clenching her muscles around her son's thickness.

His grip on her tightens as she makes him tilt his head back and moan, "Ffu- if you don't start moving soon I'm going to explode," but she had other plans. Taking advantage of the situation, she latched her lips to his neck and sucked as she began to ride him hard, their thighs slapping together being just one of the many sounds that filled the usually quiet office that night.


	11. David, Snow & Emma

Before now David had thought he'd known every ounce of pleasure there was in the world, but then his beautiful wife and daughter opened his eyes to something. Tonight’s activities spontaneously came about as they unintentionally meet up there.

The women had gotten there at the same time, sharing a laugh as they revealed why they each had come. “Perhaps we should take advantage of the quiet station…” Emma’s lips curled upward into a knowing smirk and leaned toward her mother, her lips surging forward as her nonverbal answer. Snow eagerly returned the kiss, her hand coming up to cup her daughter’s cheek as their lips tangled in the sweetest of ways. Swan’s hands went straight to her hips, gripping them to pull her mother flush against her. That’s when David showed up, in the midst of their passionate kissing, watching for a minute before folding his arms and clearing his throat to subtly announce his presence. “I didn’t know we were having a party. Where’s my invite?”

“You know you’re always invited, dad,” Emma replies with a wink, the words ghosting over her mother’s lips since their bodies hadn’t parted yet. Snow’s smile was evidence enough that she was the first to know where this was going. Initially she was going to acknowledge her husband’s presence, but she remembered a conversation they had the other night and decided to go a different route. The brunette purred as she nipped her daughter’s bottom lip, pushing her down into the chair behind her. Emma allowed herself to fall back, pulling her mother with her and gave a groan of approval when the pixie-haired woman straddled the blonde’s lap.

It only took David a few seconds to realize what his wife was doing and he quickly hardened as he fulfilled his fantasy of voyeurism with his two favorite women. Taking a seat, the matriarch of the family began to palm himself when his daughter ripped Snow’s shirt open, lips latching onto the top of her breast to suck the pale skin. “Emma,” her mother moaned out, making the hair on David’s neck stand at attention, a groan deep in his throat.

Heat radiated from both cores as their wetness increased with each kiss, touch and nip. Too impatient, the savior magics everyone’s clothes away, making her strap on appear instead. Snaking her hand between their bodies, she feels just how ready Snow is and holds her entrance over the tip of the fake phallus. “You’re so wet for me, mom…Are you ready for me to fuck you?” Emma husked. “Yes,” Snow whimpered, head falling back with a loud moan as her daughter’s hips snapped up into her completely.

Emma’s hips moved in unison with the way her father stroked himself. Snow reached her climax first, covering her daughter with her release. David reached his with a growl, covering his hand with his seed, and when he recovered moments later, he and his wife fucked their daughter hard, ensuring she came twice.


	12. Neal & Henry

As quietly as possible, he slips into bed behind the sleeping body, trying extra hard not to chuckle each time he hears a unique snore. Slowly, Henry molded himself to his father's back, draping an arm over him and using his hand to delicately rub teasing circles on his exposed chest. Neal managed to hum approvingly as he floated between being awake and lucid dreaming. Pleased with the reaction, the teen's hand travels lower and finds that his dad was completely nude underneath the covers and already semi-hard.

Grinning, he takes it upon himself to start stroking his father, only getting four pumps in before he was fully erect and completely awake. "To what do I owe such a pleasure?" Neal's voice initially startled Henry but his grasp stayed comfortably tight around him, "Happy Father's Day, dad. I'm here to get you warmed up for later when mom brings grandpa over." Before he could say anything else or inquire about these surprise plans, his son began his stroking again, maneuvering them both so that Neal was on his back and Henry down between his legs, granting them both the perfect view of each other. 

Soft lips pressed against his swollen tip and doled out sensual, teasing kisses that made the older man’s breath hitch and impatiently groan. The teen chuckled as he latched his lips onto the head and let his tongue swirl an entire 360 degrees around it, beginning to lightly suck when a strong hand grasps a fistful of hair.

"You little cock tease," Neal mumbled as he lifted his hips in a desperate attempt to get his son to take him fully in his mouth. Deciding to indulge in his dad's request, he lets the thick, pre-cum dripping cock slide halfway into his mouth and moans as the tangy taste covers his tongue. The hold on his hair tightens while Neal moans in appreciation, "That's it, take it deeper.”

Each time his head bobbed down, the teen would flick his tongue against the hard dick while simultaneously fondling his balls. Neal's eyes rolled closed and his sounds of pleasure increased in volume the closer his darling son pushed him toward his impending and delicious release. He hadn't expected it, but he'd be damned if it weren't the best surprise in the world when Henry relaxed himself enough so that he swallowed his entire cock, deepthroating until his nose brushed up against his father's pelvis.

"Agh! I'm gon-gonna cum!" Was the only warning given before the younger male's mouth was flooded with warm liquid that slid right down his throat with little effort. Henry licked his father clean from tip to base before he was pulled up to meet lips for a searing kiss, sharing the taste of cum between them as their tongues tangled. "Best Father's Day ever. Thank you, Henry." Smiling, there was a rustling at the door that signaled to Henry that he had thankfully finished right on time, "It's not over just yet, dad."


End file.
